otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Оцука Акио
— японский сэйю. Позиции в Гран-при журнала Animage * 1991 год — 15-е место в Гран-при журнала Animage, в номинации на лучшую мужскую роль; * 2006 год — 19-е место в Гран-при журнала Animage, в списке лучших сэйю Роли в аниме * 1984 год — Lupin III: Part III (Гоэмон Исикава XIII); * 1988 год — F (Горо); * 1988 год — Легенда о героях Галактики OVA-1 (Чун Учэн); * 1988 год — Armor Hunter Mellowlink (Лейтенант Кик); * 1989 год — Legend of Lemnear (Вуан); * 1989 год — Ведьмина служба доставки (Капитан дирижабля); * 1989 год — Angel Cop (Хакер); * 1989 год — Полиция Будущего (Гомиока / Катаока); * 1989 год — Magical Hat (Горд Бабун); * 1990 год — Счастливое семейство Муми-троллей (Муми-папа); * 1990 год — Fushigi no Umi no Nadia (Капитан Немо); * 1990 год — Хаккэндэн: Легенда о Псах-Воинах (Дайкаку Инумура); * 1990 год — Mad Bull 34 (Джон Эстес (Бешеный Бык)); * 1991 год — Stardust Memory (Анавель Гато); * 1991 год — 3x3 глаза (Бэнарэс); * 1991 год — Lupin III: Napoleon's Dictionary (Маккалум); * 1991 год — The Heroic Legend of Arslan (Андрагорас III); * 1991 год — Otaku no Video (Канда / Голос за кадром); * 1991 год — Счастливое семейство Муми-троллей 2 (Муми-папа); * 1992 год — Babel II (Ёми); * 1992 год — Порко Россо (Куртис); * 1992 год — Lupin III: From Russia With Love (Донбино); * 1992 год — Ogon no Me no Kemono (Расэцубо); * 1992 год — Комета в Долине Муми-троллей (Муми-папа); * 1992 год — Scramble Wars (Заксон); * 1992 год — Kyou Kara Ore Wa!! (Сиратори); * 1993 год — Kouryuu Densetsu Villgust (Муробо); * 1993 год — Полудракон (Дамараму); * 1993 год — Black Jack OVA (Чёрный Джек); * 1994 год — Dirty Pair Flash (Галди); * 1994 год — Koukou Butouden Crows (Мэгуми); * 1994 год — Combustible Campus Guardress (Тоута Кидзима); * 1994 год — Hokkyokukai Sensen (Кеннет Гильфорд); * 1994 год — Kizuna (Маса); * 1994 год — Ogre Slayer (Исюин); * 1994 год — Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OAV 2 (Адзуса); * 1994 год — Aokushimitama Blue Seed (Дайтэцу Куникида (глава Отдела)); * 1994 год — Темный Мститель Дарксайд (Кэндзо); * 1994 год — Mahoujin Guru Guru TV (Сайко); * 1994 год — Рыцари магии (ТВ-1) (Виндхэм); * 1994 год — Key the Metal Idol (Аой); * 1995 год — Мобильный ГАНДАМ Дубль-вэ (ТВ) (Зам. министра Дарлиан); * 1995 год — Рыцари магии (ТВ-2) (Виндхэм); * 1995 год — Street Fighter II Victory (Голос за кадром); * 1995 год — Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (Крис); * 1995 год — 3х3 глаза: Сказание Сэймы (Бэнарэс); * 1995 год — Twin Signal (Синносукэ Отой); * 1995 год — Kaitou Saint Tail (Детектив Асука / Асука-старший); * 1995 год — Призрак в доспехах (Бато); * 1995 год — Chinmoku no Kantai OVA-1 (Хироси Фукамати); * 1996 год — Black Jack: Heian Sento (Чёрный Джек); * 1996 год — City Hunter: The Secret Service (Джеймс Макгайр); * 1996 год — Rurouni Kenshin (ТВ) (Удо Дзинъэ (Курогаса)); * 1996 год — Fire Emblem (Корнелиус); * 1996 год — Видение Эскафлона (ТВ) (Гоу); * 1996 год — Клуб любителей магии OVA (Минору Минова); * 1996 год — Могучая Берди OVA-1 (Георг Гомез); * 1996 год — Возвращение Рубак на большой экран (Отец Селены); * 1996 год — Martian Successor Nadesico (Койтиро Мисумару); * 1996 год — Black Jack The Movie (Чёрный Джек); * 1997 год — Ayane's High Kick (Кунимицу Тангэ); * 1997 год — Мобильный ГАНДАМ Дубль-вэ: Бесконечный Вальс OVA (Голос за кадром); * 1997 год — Mahou Gakuen Lunar! Aoi Ryu no Himitsu (Минотавр); * 1997 год — Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (Димитрий); * 1997 год — Гиперполиция (Батанэн Фудзиока); * 1997 год — Agent Aika (Годзо Айда); * 1997 год — Chuuka Ichiban (Чоу Юй); * 1997 год — Пламя Рэкки (Кай); * 1997 год — Рыцари магии OVA (Виндхэм); * 1997 год — Ryuuki Denshou (Басю); * 1997 год — Hyper Speed GranDoll (Рыцарь); * 1997 год — (Кунио Игая); * 1998 год — Триган (ТВ) (Рай-Дей "Блэйд"); * 1998 год — Basar (Кадзан); * 1998 год — Ковбой Бибоп (ТВ) (Уитни Хагас Мацумото (эп. 15)); * 1998 год — Neo Ranga (Сёго Хасэока); * 1998 год — Silent Mobius (Радзан Намигумо); * 1998 год — Shin Otokogi (Кёсукэ Мурата); * 1998 год — Geobreeders: File-X Chibi Neko Dakkan (Капитан Ядзима); * 1998 год — Голго-13: Королева пчел (Дюк Того / Голго 13); * 1998 год — Мобильный ГАНДАМ Дубль-вэ: Бесконечный Вальс - Фильм (Голос за кадром); * 1998 год — Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness (Койтиро Мисумару); * 1998 год — Kurogane Communication (Хорни); * 1999 год — The Animation (Коллинз); * 1999 год — Нанако (Дзёдзи Огами); * 1999 год — Сол Бьянка: Сокровища погибших планет (Гвен Джон); * 1999 год — Sakura Taisen 2 (Сэйя Огата); * 2000 год — Black Jack: The Boy Who Came from the Sky (Чёрный Джек); * 2000 год — Звёздный Флаг (ТВ) (Самсон); * 2000 год — The Darkside of The Devilman (Амон); * 2000 год — Geobreeders 2: Mouryou Yuugekitai File-XX Ransen Toppa (Капитан Ядзима); * 2000 год — Sci-fi Harry (Мик); * 2000 год — Legendary Gambler Tetsuya (Досакэн); * 2000 год — SIN: Создатели монстров (Винсенцо Манчини); * 2000 год — Ван-Пис (спецвыпуск #1) (Капитан Джок); * 2001 год — Secret of Cerulean Sand (Кристоф Бальзак); * 2001 год — (Фудзимура); * 2001 год — Lupin III: Alcatraz Connection (Энди); * 2002 год — Стальная тревога (Андрей Калинин); * 2002 год — Тэнти - лишний! (ТВ-3) (Адзуса Масаки Дзюрай); * 2002 год — Маленькая Принцесса Юси (Роквелл (эп. 19)); * 2002 год — Asobotto Senki Goku (Джи-Кэй); * 2002 год — Призрак в доспехах: Синдром одиночки (ТВ) (Бато); * 2002 год — The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart (Сэйдзи Номура); * 2003 год — L/R: Licensed by Royalty (Мистер); * 2003 год — Ashita no Nadja (Жозе Родригез); * 2003 год — Boku no Son Gokuu (Сагодзё); * 2003 год — Стальная тревога: Фумоффу (Андрей Калинин); * 2003 год — Однажды в Токио (Доктор); * 2003 год — The Galaxy Railways (Шванхельт Булг); * 2003 год — Popolocrois (Пиэтро); * 2003 год — Инуяся (фильм третий) (Отец Инуяси); * 2003 год — Black Jack Special: Inochi o Meguru 4tsu no Kiseki (Чёрный Джек); * 2004 год — Tsugaru Shamisen Shiso Gaibun (Сантаро); * 2004 год — Призрак в доспехах 2: Невинность (Бато); * 2004 год — Massugu ni Ikou (2004) (Гэн); * 2004 год — Сержант Кэроро (ТВ) (Гаруру); * 2004 год — Kyo Kara Maoh! (Гвендал); * 2004 год — Самурай Чамплу (Окуру (эп. 16-17)); * 2004 год — Stratos 4 (2004) (Расследователь Цукино); * 2004 год — Блич (ТВ) (Сюнсуй Кёраку); * 2004 год — Black Jack (2004) (Чёрный Джек); * 2004 год — Ходячий замок (Король Ингарии); * 2005 год — Ван-Пис: Фильм шестой (Барон Омацури); * 2005 год — Kyou Kara Maou! - Second Series (Гвендал); * 2005 год — Стальная тревога! Новый рейд (ТВ) (Андрей); * 2005 год — Banner of the Stars (Самсон); * 2005 год — Призрак в доспехах: Синдром одиночки OVA-1 (Бато); * 2005 год — Black Jack Movie (2005) (Чёрный Джек); * 2005 год — Dr. Pinoko's Forest Adventure (Чёрный Джек); * 2006 год — Призрак в доспехах: Синдром одиночки OVA-2 (Бато); * 2006 год — Блич OVA-2 (Сюнсуй Кёраку); * 2006 год — Кулак Северной Звезды - Фильм (2006) (Южанин); * 2006 год — Ray the Animation (B.J); * 2006 год — Black Jack 21 (Чёрный Джек); * 2006 год — Детектив Конан (фильм 10) (Инспектор Ёкомидзо); * 2006 год — Стальная тревога! Новый рейд OVA (Андрей Калинин); * 2006 год — Койот Рэгтайм (Мистер); * 2006 год — Наруто (фильм третий) (Митиру Цуки); * 2006 год — Призрак в доспехах: Синдром одиночки - Фильм (Бато); * 2006 год — Дух Солнца (Ян); * 2006 год — The Galaxy Railways: Eternal Divergence (Шванхельт Булг); * 2006 год — Паприка (Тосими Конакава); * 2006 год — Блич (фильм первый) (Сюнсуй Кёраку); * 2007 год — The Galaxy Railways: A Letter from the Abandoned Planet (Шванхельт Булг); * 2007 год — Кулак Северной Звезды OVA-1 (Южанин); * 2007 год — Virgin Mission (Годзо Айда); * 2007 год — Демон против демонов (Моррисон); * 2007 год — Агент Вексилл (Сайто); * 2007 год — Нейро Ногами: детектив из Ада (Масакагэ Сирота (эп. 1)); * 2007 год — Suitcase no Wataridori (Марко Ронданини); * 2007 год — Kyo Kara Maoh! R (Гвендал); * 2007 год — Блич (фильм второй) (Сюнсуй Кёраку); * 2008 год — Рыцари Зодиака OVA-3 (Аид); * 2008 год — Kyo kara Maoh! 3rd Series (Гвендал); * 2008 год — Рубаки: Революция (Вайзер); * 2008 год — Eiga Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday (Мусибан); * 2008 год — Блич (фильм третий) (Сюнсуй Кёраку); * 2009 год — Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (Сет); * 2009 год — Suzumiya Haruhi-chan no Yuuutsu (Аракава-сан); * 2009 год — Детектив Конан (фильм 13) (Дзюго Ёкомидзо / Санго Ёкомидзо); * 2009 год — Dogs: Stray Dogs Howling in the Dark (Михай); * 2009 год — Canaan (Шам); * 2009 год — AIKa ZERO (Годзо Айда); * 2009 год — Император джунглей (спэшл) (Кэндзо Ояма); * 2009 год — TO (Дан); * 2009 год — Tales of Symphonia the Animation: Tethe'alla Episode (Регал Брайан); * 2010 год — Дурни, Тесты, Аватары (Сойти Нисимура); * 2010 год — Durarara!! (Сингэн Киситани) Примечания Ссылки *